Starlit Wishes
by KittyKatLovesBooks
Summary: Pokespe AU- Memories... are like an unbidden joy that's darkened with truth. I remember our last dance. And I want you back. Come dear, let us repeat our fatal dance. On this cold unmoving floor. Only you and me. The way it is meant to be.- Fic for Yellow's birthday, Specialshipping, Angst, very Yellow-centric


**Hi everyone :3 I just want to say right out front, Happy Birthday Yellow :3 **

**To my all-time favorite Pokedex Holder- perhapsaveryfluffySpecialone shot *shot***

**LOL I wrote this for a contest on Deviantart, but later turned it in even though not all the rules were followed ^^; anyhow, I just wanted to make Yellow a birthday present~**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

_Her feet shuffled from side to side. She moved across the floor, gliding as if on air. His arm on the small of her waist, and his bated breath in her ear. He lifted her up, and spun round and round. Laughter surrounded the halls._

* * *

A click. The door silently opened, and closed. She leaned against the back of it, and played with her fingers smiling sadly. Another day, another twenty-four hours gone. The small blonde's smile turned a little wider. She sat down on her lone bean bag, before pulling out her picture book and skimming through it.

Memories entrapped in thin pieces of paper. That was one of her friends had once called them. And as she flipped through the pages, the truth of the words became truer. Countless pages were looked through, as she idly revived her joyful days as a senior.

Her fingers stopped. Hazel eyes blinked. A rather large photo was attached to the back of the book, seemingly too long to fit in the rest of the album. Yellow pulled it out, careful not to wrinkle the fragile-looking paper. Smoothing it out, she proceeded to unfold it.

Smiles beamed out at her from the photo. A group of high school students stood perched on a stairwell, making numerous actions at the camera. She spied herself in the image; shy and easily flustered, she had stood at the edge of the camera view. Her busty brunette friend had pulled her back in, and had resorted to gripping her arm around the blonde's neck. Thinking back now, she found the whole situation funny.

Where had the happy days gone, exactly? And when did it all end? She shook her head. Now was not the time to be thinking about these thoughts. The photo escaped through her open fingers, and she watched it float down, peacefully and uninterrupted. She dare not breathe, lest it blow far from her reach.

It settled on the ground. She watched it for a while, as if expecting something to happen. After a pause, she stood up; her arm making contact with her coat hanger. Her favorite beige jacket slipped off, and fell to the ground swiftly, not as the photo had done earlier.

Kneeling down to pick it up, she stopped suddenly. The jacket had spread out evenly, covering almost all of the photo. One corner peaked out from underneath the thin cloth.

A raven-haired boy peered out at her, his warm smile contagious. Fighting back a gasp, she swallowed, her cheeks dusted with pink. Yellow trained her gaze on his mysterious red eyes. Instead of looking at the camera as everyone else had done, his pupils seemed to have been looking at something else.

Suddenly curious, she tried to remember who exactly had been standing below him. Then she froze. Pulling the hem of the jacket carefully to the side, she stared at the girl in the photo. Shy and easily flustered. Small and blonde.

She was the girl in the picture. She was the one who had caught his eye.

* * *

_Neither wanted it to end. The joy that had spun them in a daze of bliss. He wanted to chuckle at her sweet innocent blush, and she wanted to be able to be in his strong arms forever. Even the rest of their lives would do._

* * *

Her feet made almost no noise as she briskly crossed the road. She smiled at random passerbies as she made her way across town. Most of them smiled back, some waved, and most just ignored her. Not one to be put down, she continued smiling as she traveled to who knew where.

After a while, she turned and entered a store. Simply on instinct. The other day, her best friend had taken her there and she had selected an outfit for her to wear, something she politely refused. However, there was one item in there that had interested her.

She smiled weakly at the cashier at the expensive boutique, before turning and walking to the back of the store. Ignoring all the dresses on display, she stopped before the last one. A flowing gown stood on display; exhibiting neutrals of white and pink, the lightest of its breed. Yellow gulped, longing to touch it. She had always liked dresses, but she had never been one to wear them. With a sigh, she glanced at the sweet neckline longingly.

"Hello Miss. Can I get you something?"

Yellow blinked, and glanced to her left. A pretty looking girl wearing the boutique's logo on her shirt stood, notepad in hand. Looking down shyly, the blonde stepped back from the dress and shook her head. "N-No not really…"

She really had not changed much from when she was a little girl. She smiled on the inside.

The girl (who presumably worked at the boutique) gave her a knowing look. "You want to buy that dress, don't you?"

The small blonde tucked a strand of her long hair back, and nodded shyly. The boutique worker smiled. "You know, if you don't have enough money today, you can still get the dress."

Her eyes widened in surprise. "I-I can?"

"Yep! If you want, you can take this dress home for a couple of days and see if it's to your liking and then bring it back tomorrow or another day and either return it or buy it!" She winked, tilting her head to the left.

Yellow bit her lip. "O-Okay…" She looked at the dress, and turned to the boutique employee. "C-Can I…?"

"Sure!" She got out a pen, and started scribbling something on her notepad. "It's all yours for a week!" She then carefully took Yellow's treasured gown, and carefully wrapped it up and put it in a bag. She handed it to her, grinning good-naturedly. The flustered girl took it, happily bowing and saying thank you over and over. With that, she turned to leave before one thought crossed her mind.

"This Boutique doesn't have deals like that, does it?"

The Boutique worker stopped in her tracks. "… I don't know… maybe it does… maybe it doesn't…" She turned around and winked again, before walking off.

Yellow smiled. "Bye… Blue…"

* * *

_His hand was outstretched. The hazel-eyed female stared at it, before looking down blushing. He chuckled, before moving forward and taking her hands in his, and kneeling down on one knee. She blushed at the intimate gesture. His lips brushed her knuckles. Her heart pounded against her small chest._

* * *

**~Masara High to be demolished on March. 3, 2013. **

**Any last visits will be done before 8:00 AM on that date. ~**

She had spent four years of her life in that building. Four, wonderful, beautiful, non-revivable years. It would all be destroyed for the sake of a new government building. Yellow looked down, avoiding the words on the poster. Her eyes would tear up if they had remained where they were any longer.

Decisions flashed through her mind almost immediately; questioning her choice. Should she go? Would anyone else go with her? Calm thoughts escaped from her mind.

Her fingers were long. That was all she could think of to escape from the reality. The small child was no longer an undeveloped female. She was a grown woman. Yellow brushed a stray blonde lock out of her eyes.

She would visit her best years of her life once more before it completely vanished in the void of cruel memories.

She pulled out her phone, and immediately started to dial her friends, before abruptly stopping.

If she was going to call one, she would need to call all of them. From her closest friends, to her girlfriends, to her guy friends.

The phone cover was slammed down, a loud echo in the silence of the quiet street. Yellow bit her lip. She had never ever done anything without her friends before.

But then again, _he_ had never been a problem before.

* * *

_She couldn't breathe. The sobs in her throat choked her throat. The small blonde looked almost pathetically broken on the bed. Her head sat in her lap as she cried, her tears racking the room in a silent frenzy._

* * *

The small blonde stood alone, no one in sight. She gazed at the old building in front of her with round, curious, hazel eyes, ones that carried a hint of melancholy.

More construction signs were plotted in front of the building. Yellow walked towards the grand high school building, casually taking her time. She stopped at the stairs. Faint thoughts escaped her thinking. She mentally shrugged and kept going. Step by step, second by second, she made it up the flight of granite.

Her fingers closed on the little brass knob, and she slightly turned it. As the door opened, she stepped back, and peered in. Everything looked right.

She paused. Her pupils wandered to the left, and she slowly turned around and looked back. Nothing in sight. Hesitating, she stepped into the hallway of the school, and closed the door behind her.

For a second, she swore she saw something move.

* * *

_Screaming broke the silence barrier quite disruptively, and broken vases cluttered the floor. Angry sobs and sarcastic yelling was heard in the room over. Nothing was going the way it should have been. Footsteps were heard coming down the stairs, and the front door opened, closing with only the glimpse of a tearful girl running away from her nightmares._

* * *

The school felt smaller. The door on the right seemed two inches shorter and the makeshift janitor's closet seemed less wide. She had gotten taller naturally, but not that tall. Only a couple of centimeters at the most.

Her footsteps marched along the endless hallway. She casually ran a hand over doorways as she passed them. She felt the curve of each knob, the smooth of each door, and even the brass of the edges.

It all felt like home.

Yellow smiled again, liking the feel of her sensitive skin against the splintery wood. It sort of hurt, but she didn't mind that much at that moment. She had other things to think about. With that, her fingers left the rough surface.

In truth she had no idea where she was heading. She had simply wanted to look around the old place before it was destroyed. Now that she was here, she felt like she should be doing something else. Something more significant. Yellow shook her head, feeling a slight head ache come on.

An open door caught her eye, and she took a few steps back and peered into the small crack. Her pupils widened slightly, and she opened the door a little wider.

The paint on the wall still remained fresh and anew, as if through constant care. The porcelain floor shone, and the curtains were scarlet and deep. From experience Yellow knew they were velvet in feel as well. The moon was halfway across the sky, and through the one large window that was undraped, it cast an eerie glow on the surface of the floor. The room let out an almost magical vibe to it. She loved that about it.

Prom. Wasn't that something to remember? Yellow shook her head clear of these thoughts, before stepping in, cautiously, as If the slightest disturbance would ruin everything. Surprisingly, none of the magic disappeared. Yellow sighed in relief. Bravely, she put another foot forward, and stood alone in the vast room. She looked around curiously at the ballroom of her dreams, closing the door behind her slowly.

It truly was like stepping into another universe.

Everything seemed to radiate and shimmer nonstop. It was all so magnificent and sparkling, and Yellow gasped suddenly at the beauty. Picking up the hem of her gown, she walked towards the window with no drapes. Suddenly glad it weren't open, Yellow sat down on the window sill and gazed out. Inside it was all cozy, while outside, even with the cool beauty, looked dreadfully cold. Yellow rubbed her bare shoulders unconsciously. Maybe wearing the borrowed dress wasn't such a good idea.

Shrugging mentally, Yellow continued to gaze outside the window. She had always loved the field outside. In her freshman year, she had volunteered to help care for the flowers growing there, and she had enjoyed the task greatly. She grinned childishly as she saw they were still in bloom. In the dark of the night, the chrysanthemums stood out greatly.

"Isn't it pretty tonight?"

* * *

_If only this fairytale, could last for a little longer. If only this fairytale, could last a little longer. She whispered it again and again, her hands clasped together tightly. She lay kneeled at the edge of her bed, staring out into fields of flowers and the round moon. She clenched her worn eyes together tightly. If only this fairytale, could last for a little longer…_

* * *

Yellow let out a surprised yelp, and turned back. At that moment, she wished she hadn't.

He had grown considerably, doing nothing but making her feel smaller. The warm gleam in his surprisingly soft crimson eyes remained the same, and his grin shined almost as brightly as the moon. If not more. Yellow held herself back from blushing like a little girl. Looking away seemed like the only plausible thing to do, so she looked away.

"What? No hi?" He chuckled, that same suave laugh that she had adored as a child. And even now.

"…" Yellow looked back at him, replying out of polite habitual actions. "Hello… Red."

She played with a strand of her loose hair, pulling it back and tucking it nicely at the back of her ear. She blinked again; she hadn't expected this. She sneaked a look at him out of the corner of her eye. He was staring at her. Feeling uncomfortable under his curious gaze, the petite blonde looked down, placing her fingers in her lap.

"Well… it's sort of awkward right now isn't it?" Red grinned unnervingly, running a hand through his spiky mess of hair. Yellow smiled despite herself. Red was always one to state the obvious.

All the memories played in her head like a never ending slideshow. She squeezed her eyes slightly, as if to remove the image of her childhood infatuation out of her thoughts. It had been so long since then… yet here she was… thinking of him in the same standards as she had before. Why had she fallen in love with him again?

And what was he doing here? Wasn't he supposed to be halfway across the globe? Yellow placed one minute foot on the floor, steadying herself with her arms. Red looked up; as if just noticing her descent.

"… You look beautiful tonight…"

Yellow froze in mid-air as she tried to put her other foot down. A steady blush grew over her creamy cheeks and she struggled to find something to say. Her dress swooshed below her as she gently rocked her legs back and forth.

"T-Thank you…" She said after a while, feeling rather flustered.

Staying here any longer would result in an emotion overload. Yellow was sure of that now. Her feet met the porcelain surface, flushed skin against cool earth. She turned to leave, her gown floating behind her. A strong hand encircled her waist. Hazel met crimson.

His voice sounded worn and melancholic, as if he depended on whatever was to come. "… At least one last dance… please my princess…"

Her fingers intertwined with his. It felt nice, something she had expected. That moment, she wished she could be anywhere else. She didn't want to replay it. She didn't want to experience her pain again. She didn't want to do over her regretful dance.

She should have said no.

"… Take me away…"

* * *

_The rose had long since withered away. Yet one bright red petal remained. It was only known to nature, why that one lived. Color. Against Grey. It really stood out in a cruel world. It was fated to die too._

_Maybe, just maybe, this could save it._

* * *

With each spin, unpleasant memories came back. Her feet met in tune with his. Neither could even see the room anymore. Now, only each other's images burned in their thoughts. Red exhaled slightly; bringing Yellow's hands up to his lips, kissing each knuckle. His heart slowly broke apart at her confused and unwanted expression. What was he doing wrong?

The moon was all the way up in the sky now. A ghostly beam of light fell on the two dancers, creating dark shadows that stretched across the floor. Both kept moving. Smooth, shifting from side to side. Neither had the right music. No one cared anymore.

One just wanted to finish this endless dance.

The other wanted it to last forever.

His leg brushed up against hers, and the petite blonde took in another intake of air. Feeling safe was not an option in this mystical dance. Yet as her back pressed against his chest and imaginary music flew through her veins, she wanted to believe that was a choice she could make. Her head rested on his shoulder for a blissful five seconds of relaxation.

Then she remembered where she was and what she was doing. The blanket of euphoria unwrapped itself. She left her happiness behind, focusing only on this necessary movement of the heart, mind, and soul. What was she doing? She wanted to stop so badly. Her fingertips brushed against his rough cheek. It felt comforting, and like the old days, where everything was perfect and innocent. She couldn't stop. Not with him.

His princess moved with more grace than he remembered. Age really did wonders. She kept in tune with his movements, and he ended up following her. He dipped her head back, and watched her small form twist and bend as he held onto her delicate form. It felt right. His hand on the small of her back and her slender arms around his neck.

He had never ever wanted to cry more.

Both continued their eccentric dance, mixed emotions the only factor. Cliché thoughts were aroused, from the girl in the gown, and the boy in the raven suit. His hands trailed down her arm, and she stopped him. Both were adults, who knew where this one simple, innocent, lovely touch could end up? Their breath grew heavier by the moment. Escape. What a wonderful unattainable word for this princess and her prince. Escape from reality, or escape from the dark. Red's eyes fluttered as if to send a signal, than they stopped.

It would never reach the girl anyhow.

Warm and wet. Like hot water from a spring. He brushed a stray drop out of her eye; yet they kept coming. Skin wrapped around his back, and he focused on the waterfall streaming down her face. The dance was not meant to be forgotten, and she continued to dance tiredly in his place, spinning oddly and twirling, stumbling all the while. She stroked his cheek free of wet teardrops he didn't even know he was producing.

And at last, both dropped to the ground, suddenly, everything stopping in its place.

The forlorn princess rested her head on her sorrowful prince's shoulder. Everything was coming back together. The moon was gleaming brighter.

The dance of a thousand flashbacks, was finally over.

* * *

***starts sobbing* I-I don't even know what happened- *SLAPPED CAUSE THE AUTHOR IS SUPPOSED TO KNOW WHAT EXACTLY HAPPENED WHAT ARE YOU DOING KITTY***

**Please R & R :3 Tell me what you think so I can improve please~**


End file.
